


Caught You In The Act

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hyakka Ryōran | Samurai Girls
Genre: F/F, I couldn't resist, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: Prompt :“We own rival bakeries across the street from each other and one day I see you at Costco buying BOXED CAKE MIX like a fucking noob and now I get to decide what to do with this juicy piece of blackmail.” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Costco to Walmart and looked up Walmarts in Japan to see Seiyu (feel free to explain the differences).

Yukimura was waiting for customers in the shop however business is slow so she left me in charge and went to go restock ingredients: such as sugar, flour, and vanilla extract. Yukimura looked at the exterior of the bakery that  had been the Sanada family generations. The bakery was was the first in  in a chain of many more restaurants to come,  even though it was aging quite rapidly the building was quite splendid; the building...was  it was magnificent brown bricks made up the exterior.  the building looks like it had such power even though it's a building.  I grew up with stories  that is used to attract customers from around places that I never knew existed. People would line up and wait for hours just to have a taste of the pastries.   Then the Tokugawa family owned a bakery down the street, gaining half the customers staggering business for a little while.

Yukimura was bored. She had been waiting for customers to come through the bakery’s doors since it opened at 7 this morning. It was Saturday, not that there was anything to do considering she didn’t have many friend’s and Sen’s brother _kidnapped_ Muneakira. When it was noon she had enough of sitting in an empty shop. Matabei was had finished cleaning the shop and was sitting with her, waiting. One customer had came by, an elderly lady who had been a long time patron.

It wasn’t like Yukimura didn’t like the shop, she loved it ever since she was a small child. When her parents first brought her here, she knew she belonged as its owner. The bakery was a shadow of its former glory thanks to the years it’s been through. Still, the two story brown bricked building was a sight to behold. The building had been in the Sanada family for generations, once customers from different parts of the world flocked to it just to catch a glimpse of its patrises. Countless cakes and pies were prepared for the numerous requests it brought in. Only then a rival bakery opened, belonging to the Tokugawa opened. The business cliente halved! It was a disaster, the establishment took a hard blow to it. The amount of preparation had to be speed up if they wanted more patrons to come. The bakeries had been competing ever since.

Now Yukimura runs the Sanada bakery, competing against Sen who is running the Tokugawa bakery. Yukimura wondered why her brother didn’t run it considering he was the better baker. Then again he was a playboy host looking kind of guy that targeted Mukiura to be his first man. Yukimura just hopes poor Nia isn’t as destroyed as she would have been.

Not that it matters, thinks Yukimura, she is so over pinning over an indecisive man. Besides, she is starving. After making sure Matabei is properly instructed on what to do if a customer comes in, Yukimura sets off to the store for a little snack.

Yukimura is so glad/dismayed that there is a Seiyu a few blocks from the bakery. Truthfully she is happy knowing there is a place that possesses supplies nearby that she can send Matabei to in an emergency. Yuki skips in, knowing she is here for two things: a snack and a pan. The snack is easy to find but the pan is harder.

Eventually after three employees, two nosy ladies asking if she was lost and one creepy man, Yukimura finds the pan. She is off to the register when she passes the cake mix aisle when she sees someone familiar. She brings her phone up to see SEN! She takes a picture of Sen holding three (THREE) cake mixes plus frosting. Yukimura also takes a picture of Sen purchasing them.

Too say Yuki was excited to get home was an understatement. Poor Matabei didn’t know what to do when Yuki came in and started jumping around. When Yuki finally settled down she shoved the pictured on her phone in Matabei’s face.

Matabei couldn’t help but gasp, “Isn’t that Princess Sen?! Is she buying what -.”

Yukimura couldn’t stay silent anymore because this was leverage, this was gossip, this was _REVENGE!_ “Yes! Matabei this is exactly what I have been saying the whole time. She’s a fake. Now what do we do about it?”

Matabei momentarily pitied Princess Sen because Yuki wasn’t going to let it go nor just let bygones be bygones.

* * *

 

The first thing done is Yukimura sending Sen the photos. The next step is meeting up. (At a cafe for neutral grounds.) They pick a little cafe that is a ways off from both bakeries. It is cute and has enough business to keep it afloat but not really busy. It is the favorite of both.

Sen is already there when Yuki walks in looking smug as ever. Sen internally panics, she can’t think of anyway to to get out of this predicament. She rather not tell Hanzo about it either. Besides if she tells Hanzo, her brother is likely to find that is when shit is going to hit the fan. So Sen will pay along, until the perfect opportunity presents itself.

Sen looks Yuki straight in the eyes hoping to unnerve her, failing to do so. Yuki plays it cool and goes along with the charade. They both know that this isn’t going to end well. Yukimura smirks, planning to use take advantage of this nevertheless.

“Sen be a dear and pay today.” Oh, Yukimura is going to enjoy this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I plan to write Muneakira x either Yoshihiko or OMC. (If you think the OMC would be better tell me.)  
> If this gets enough attention I might actually do another prompt on this couple.


End file.
